


Express Yourself

by thestyleofsecrecy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Even Is A Sneaky Little Puppy, First Christmas, Fluff, Isak Listens To Troye Sivan, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Surprises, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestyleofsecrecy/pseuds/thestyleofsecrecy
Summary: "Can't you just tell me what you got me?"Even laughed – teasing Isak and seeing him so impatient were two of his favorite things. “I appreciate the effort, but no. You'll have to wait and see.”“Ugh, okay. Can I at least kiss you?”“Yeah, alright. That you can do.”Isak and Even exchange gifts on Christmas day, Even is a sneaky little puppy and Isak listens to Troye Sivan.





	

_Søndag 10:33_

Isak was lying in his bed, curled up in his soft duvet. He opened his eyes, adjusting them to the harsh light coming from the window. It was snowing. Everything outside was white and there wasn't anyone walking down the street.

_That's why I was feeling so cold_ , he realized. As soon as he formed that thought, a deep sense of warmth took him over. He tilted his head right and saw him. Even Bech Næsheim. His boyfriend.

He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past few months. Even was sleeping peacefully with his head on Isak's shoulder, a sight that made Isak smile. He loved watching Even sleep: it meant that he was okay, and Isak's job was to make sure of it. 

Isak adjusted his snapback onto his head and started caressing Even's hair. That's when the man of his dreams opened his eyes. 

“ _Halla_ ,” Even said, leaning in for a kiss. Isak accepted his good morning without hesitation, and tilted his head up as he always did when his boyfriend kissed him.

“How long have you been staring at me like that, you creep?”

Isak rolled his eyes and smiled. “Just a few minutes. I like watching you sleep.” 

“I know.” Even started smiling, too, and his eyes lit up. The white light coming from the snow-covered world outside the window only made his deep blue eyes more shiny. “Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas!” 

_Oh_ , Isak thought, _it_ is _Christmas_. He hadn't been sure what to give Even as a gift, but now he had found the perfect one. Even, on the other hand, had been planning Isak’s surprise for weeks and had been so secretive about it. Isak loved surprises, but he also was very curious.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas! Since we're on the topic, can't you just tell me what you got me?"

Even laughed – teasing Isak and seeing him so impatient were two of his favorite things. “I appreciate the effort, but no. You'll have to wait and see.” 

“Ugh, okay. Can I at least kiss you?”

“Yeah, alright. _That_ you can do,” Even said, caressing his boyfriend's lip.

Isak smiled and gently moved in for an eskimo kiss before meeting Even's lips.

 

Søndag 16:39

Isak was sitting on his bed, struggling with wrapping Even's present. The boy had left a couple of hours before. His suspicious smile and the fact that he left walking backwards made Isak think that he was going to make the last touch-ups to his present.

The house smelt like a bakery: Eskild, Noora and Linn had been baking cookies for hours. 

Even's present was now covered in red wrapping paper, kept in place by meters of scotch-tape and a thousand bows.

_Oh god. That's it. This is the best I can do. And if it sucks, at least Even will have an excuse to tease me, so it's like a double present, right?_ , Isak thought, sighing. The sight of the tape alone made him dizzy, so he decided to meet the others in the kitchen.

“That's enough cinnamon, Linn. Otherwise you're going to ruin them.”

“Oh c'mon, Eskild. You're really making me tired!”

“Don't listen to him, you're doing a great job. They look amazing!” assured Noora.

Isak walked in on a completely different kitchen. Cookie dough was covering every surface possible and it looked like the kitchen cabinets had exploded, making every whisk, spoon, plate and bowl fall out of place.

“It's too late. The only way to fix them is to sprinkle lots of cardamom on them,” advised the boy in the bright red snapback. 

“Haha, very funny,” began Eskild. “As Noora said, they are going to be great, Isak, thank you so much. And Merry Christmas to you, too.” He crossed his arms. “Why don't we talk about you instead? Did you finish wrapping Even's present?'

Isak hesitated. “Hmm... Yeah, of course. _Hours_ ago.”

“Okay... Just know that since I'm your guru I will find out if you're lying sooner or later…”

Isak looked at Eskild, confused and annoyed.

“Oh, by the way, Even told me to give you this at exactly five o'clock. Which is... _now_.”

Eskild handed him an envelope. It read, _To Isak Valtersen, the boy that couldn't hold his breath underwater_.

Thinking back to that time in the swimming pool with a grin on his face, Isak opened the envelope and looked inside. It contained a small piece of paper covered in Even's handwriting. Only the name of a street was written onto it. Isak recognised the address: it was Nissen's.

 

Søndag 17:42

As soon as Isak arrived at Nissen he came across another envelope on the school door.

_Come inside and you'll find out._

The boy was a little bit hesitant at first, but then noticed that the door was slightly open. He walked in and turned on the light. 

What he saw left him astonished. Beautifully-drawn art pieces were hanging on the wall. It was Isak's present – he recognized his boyfriend's drawing style.

He started walking along the corridor, looking at the drawings, amazed. 

The first one had a caption that read, _The first time I saw you_. Isak suddenly remembered that day.

Just like it was depicted in the drawing, he had been outside of school with the guys. Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus had been talking about the first party of the year and how it would have been the perfect chance to pick up girls and, as always, Isak had faked his interest in the conversation. That's when he started rapping and the guys stopped talking about the girls and joined him. That was the first time Even saw him. The man of his dreams had fallen in love with him by seeing him making a fool out of himself. Isak started blushing and smiling. 

The second drawing that Even had hung had written, _The first time I talked to you_ at the bottom.

It showed their meeting in the bathroom and how Even had taken all the kleenex in order to get Isak's attention. And so on: _The first time I made you laugh_ , _The first time I kissed you_ , _The first night I spent with you_ , _The first time I called you my boyfriend_ , _The first time you saved me back_.

The drawings led Isak into the gym where the first _kosemøte_ had taken place. He turned on the light. And there he was – Even stood in the middle of the gym, waiting for Isak with a smile on his face.

“So, did you like it? I wanted to make you a movie, but you know, the only actors available were Magnus and the others so I decided to do this instead. I know it's not exactly as you imagined it would be…”

At this point, Isak had already joined Even in the middle of the gym and his kiss interrupted Even's speech.

“I loved it. Every part of it,” whispered Isak, moved almost to tears and looking at Even the way only he did.

“Now it's your turn,” replied the man of his dreams.

'Okay. But it's never going to be as good as what you gave me,” said Isak, taking the red wrapped-up gift out of his rucksack.

Even raised his eyebrows, curious, and started unwrapping the present. Isak was so relieved that the blue-eyed boy didn't make any comment on his gift-packaging skills.

It took Even a moment to realize what it was exactly, but then he recognised the light grey hoodie that Isak had lent him _so_ many times. “You look a _lot_ better in it anyway,” said the boy wearing the red snapback, noticing how Even's eyes lit up just at the sight of the hoodie.

Even was ready to thank Isak, when he saw something underneath the piece of clothing: a CD.

“I know that I told you that I listened to NWA and shit like that, but I also want you to hear music that makes me feel like myself.”

“I love it. Mmm... Troye Sivan, The Weeknd, A Great Big World. So you _do_ have good taste!” Even burst out laughing. “God, you put Gabrielle on this?”

 

“Yeah,” replied Isak. “Seeing you smile makes me feel like my true self.”


End file.
